Obrigado e perdão
by emy kitsune
Summary: Mokuba está morrendo. Os irmãos kaiba tem de enfrentar, além da morte, as dúvidas de uma vida inteira. Dois pontos de vista, uam despedida. Songfic do Evanescende no cap 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh é uma obra ficcional que não me pertence! Os créditos são todos para o autor ****Kazuki Takahashi.**

_blabla_ – Mokuba

blabla – Seto

Mokuba está morrendo. E Kaiba tem de lidar, além da morte do irmão, com as dúvidas e o arrependimento de uma vida.

Parte 1 – Obrigado, Seto...

* * *

_Irmão! Irmão!_

Mokuba? De onde está falando, onde voc...

_Seto, não se preocupe com isso, agora está feito._

O que está feito? Mokuba, venha até aqui de uma vez!

_Eu não posso mais. Eu estou... longe agora. Seto, me prometa que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, por favor! Mesmo que não possamos nos ver, eu sempre estarei aí com você, nós sempre seremos irmãos. Eu faço parte de você, não é? E isso continua... Agora é a minha vez de olhar por você, engraçado, né?_

Isso não tem nada de engraçado...

_Eu só queria ter feito você feliz pelo menos uma vez. Sabe, feliz mesmo! _

Do que está falando? Nós conseguimos... nós temos uma vida toda para desfrutar!

_Nada me faria mais feliz do que ver você sorrindo de novo, como antigamente..._ _Uma vez você disse que queria esquecer e enterrar o seu passado de uma vez, e que não precisaria de ninguém para vencer nessa vida, mas..._

_Você também vai me esquecer? _

_Vai me matar no seu coração?_

_Sei que não... (sorriso). Assim como você não pode esquecer papai, mamãe, e mesmo o Gozaburo, não é?_

_Então não minta mais para você mesmo. Porque, apesar de sempre tentar, nunca conseguiu me esconder nada, Seto... Que bom._

Mokuba, por favor... eu prometi que não deixaria nada de mal acontecer a você... eu só queria...

Você é meu querido irmão... e existem mais pessoas também.

Por favor... Fique comigo!

Irmão...

Eu não poderia continuar... não sem um motivo...

_Você é o motivo... Se não, então que o meu desejo seja o motivo._

_Não estou falando da sobrevivência do mais forte._

_Estou falando de vida. Viva. _

_Ah, Seto... Sei que você é muito esperto, mas tente olhar mais a sua volta, para as pessoas que estão perto de você. Tá?_

_Sou feliz por ser seu irmão. me diverti muito..._

_Me perdoe por ter gritado com você antes..._

_Eu te amo._

_Adeus, Seto._

MOKUBA-------!!!!!

* * *

A névoa em sua mente se dissipa. E ele pára de correr de repente.

Kaiba vem ao chão, seus joelhos se chocando contra a superfície fria e dura.

Quando a voz de seu irmão se silenciou em sua mente e coração.

-Senhor Kaiba, o que houve? Senhor!

A multidão que se formava, as vozes de sues empregados, dos médicos... Tudo soava tão distante... Ao tentar responder, assustou-se ao perceber que sua voz sai como um trêmulo sussurro.

- Está... acabado.

- Senhor Kaiba! E quanto ao senhor Mokuba, não vamos...

- Está acabado.

Nunca dissera algo tão difícil em toda a sua vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yugioh é uma obra ficcional que não me pertence! Os créditos são todos para o autor ****Kazuki Takahashi.**

**A música Missing pertence ao Evanescence.**

_blabla_ – Mokuba

blabla – Seto

Mokuba está morrendo. E Kaiba tem de lidar, além da morte do irmão, com as dúvidas e o arrependimento de uma vida.

Parte 2 – ... e perdão, Mokuba.

* * *

Mokuba.

A última coisa que eu gostaria de sentir nessa vida é arrependimento, ainda mais se tratando de você.

Mas eu sinto muito, irmãozinho...

Sinto muito por quase nunca ter lhe mostrado o quanto eu sou grato.

Não, essa não é a palavra certa...

_Ohayo, nii-sama!_

Please, please forgive me

But I won't be home again

Maybe someday you 'll have woke up

And barely conscious you'll say to no one

Isn 't something missing?

O quanto eu me sentia feliz por ter você comigo. Por você continuar a me apoiar incondicionalmente, mesmo quando eu dizia abertamente que não precisava de ninguém.

Nas vezes em que eu não chorei e apenas dei as costas a tudo e a todos e continuei.

You won't cry for my absence I konw

You forgot me long ago

Am I that unimportant…?

Am I so insignificant?

Eu preciso de você.

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

Você me entendia... mas não sei se eu pude lhe entender.

_O Seto é uma pessoa forte, e eu me orgulho dele!_

Por trás de uma sólida defesa a qual eu já nem me lembro mais quando eu ergui.

_Mas eu gostava daquele Seto de antigamente, ele até costumava sorrir...!_

Por trás do comando da empresa. De todas as minhas ambições e loucuras, como você mesmo disse...

_E agora ele quer enterrar até mesmo o seu sorriso..._

Dos duelos. De cada dia vivido e cada conquista.

EU SOU O MELHOR EM TUDO QUE FAÇO!

Era a você que eu dedicava.

Você era o meu maior sonho.

_Queria que ele entendesse que ser o melhor não significa ser desumano._

Você saberia viver sem cometer os meus erros. Sem adquirir os meus vícios. Sem tanta amargura...

_Eu não sabia que o Seto guardava tanto ódio do nosso passado..._

Não queria uma vida solitária para você, não era isso...! Mas eu julgava que ainda não era a hora, e eu tinha...medo de não poder protege-lo do mundo.

Mas parece que me esqueci de protege-lo de mim mesmo...

De perguntar como você se sentia, se estava tudo realmente bem...?

Even though I'd be sacrificed

You won't try for me, not now

Though I would die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn 't someone missing me?

E no final das contas eu estou aqui sozinho, nessa mansão.

O que eu vou fazer com tudo isso?

I know what you do to yourself

Shudder deep and cry out:

Isn't something missing?

Isn 't someone missing me?

_Eu me orgulho do Seto ter modificado as Corporações Kaiba, transformando a indústria de armas deixada pelo Gozaburo em uma grande empresa que pode ajudar e divertir as pessoas! Para onde se olhe nesta cidade, há alguma coisa desenvolvida pela Kaiba Corps que o meu irmão criou...!_

Para onde eu olhar eu verei você.

And if I bleed, I 'll bleed

Knowing you don't care

And if I sleep just to dream of you

And wake without you there…

Como eu poderia me julgar apto a proteger você se não tenho sido capaz de cuidar direito nem de mim mesmo?

Vou fazer tudo o que puder para prosseguir, e fazer com que você realmente possa sentir orgulho desse seu irmão.

Isn't something missing?

Isn 't something…

Obrigado por tudo, Mokuba.

E perdão...


End file.
